


General Incivility [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Pride & Prejudice AU, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: The idea and general outline are based very, very loosely on the idea of Pride and Prejudice, but you won't find very much of that story here. It does, however, mean there are two couples, and at least one misunderstanding."Could there be finer symptoms? Is not general incivility the very essence of love?" — Pride and Prejudice





	1. Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [General Incivility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321679) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



> Non-soundtrack version runs 4:02:04; soundtrack version runs 4:21:14. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Non-soundtrack version intro music is "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift (instrumental cover by Brooklyn Duo), outro music is "The Bird and the Worm" by Owl City; for soundtrack music listing, see chapter 2. Voice editing by exmanhater, music editing by me.
> 
>  **Big Author's Note (Co-signed by Podficcer):** This fic was originally published in 2010, approximately one thousand years ago. I needed a background pairing for a Pride and Prejudice AU, and my favorite skaters were Mirai Nagasu and Adam Rippon so I used them as my Jane and Bingley. Recently, Adam has come out, and I am so incredibly proud of him, for being both out and an Olympian! (And for his amazing eyebrows.) If reading about him in a straight relationship makes you uncomfortable, I totally get it. This is not the fic for you. ♥

Non-Soundtrack Version

**MP3 [111MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/General%20Incivility%20\(No%20Soundtrack\).mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [114MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/General%20Incivility%20\(No%20Soundtrack\).m4b) (right-click/save as)

Soundtrack Version

**MP3 [239MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/General%20Incivility%20\(With%20Soundtrack\).mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [239MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/General%20Incivility%20\(With%20Soundtrack\).m4b) (right-click/save as)


	2. Soundtrack

**[Download Full Soundtrack ZIP File [116MB]](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Miscellaneous/General%20Incivility%20\(Soundtrack\).zip)**

**Tracklisting:**

1\. Empires — "Modern Love"  
2\. Fall Out Boy — "It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love"  
3\. Snow Patrol — "Make This Go On Forever"  
4\. The Veronicas — "Nobody Wins"  
5\. Taylor Swift — "Bad Blood"  
6\. All-American Rejects — "Gives You Hell"  
7\. Fall Out Boy — "Thnks fr th Mmrs"  
8\. Wicked — "What Is This Feeling?"  
9\. The Academy Is... — "In Our Defense"  
  
_Interlude: Death in Vegas — "Girls"_  
  
10\. The Fray — "Vienna"  
11\. Jem — "They"  
12\. Augustana — "Boston"  
13\. Imogen Heap — "Wait it Out"  
14\. Dash  & Will — "Fighting Over Nothing"  
15\. Panic at the Disco — "Folkin' Around"  
16\. Ivy — "The Edge of the Ocean"  
17\. Owl City — "The Bird and the Worm"  
  
_Bonus Track: Lady Gaga — "Bad Romance"_

 __  
  


**Songs used in the podfic not on the soundtrack:**

  * The Academy Is... — "LAX to O'Hare" 
  * Taylor Swift — "I Knew You Were Trouble" 
  * Taylor Swift — "Welcome to New York" 
  * Daniel Powter — "Bad Day" 
  * Anna Nalick — "Breathe" 
  * Miley Cyrus — "Party in the USA" 
  * Fall Out Boy — "I Don't Care" 
  * The Wombats — "Walking Disasters" 
  * Demi Lovato — "Trainwreck"



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so APPARENTLY back in 2010, I made an entire fanmix for Johnny/Evan, titled the iTunes playlist "Swangoose", and then...left it there to languish for eight years, lol. Cue me deciding I wanted to put musical breaks into the section breaks of this podfic, since there aren't any chapter breaks, and I was like, "didn't I have some fanmix for this pairing that I never released?" And bless my hoarding habits, I still had it. I brushed it off, spruced it up—by which I mean, I added "Bad Blood" because I already knew I wanted to use that in the podfic XD—and remarkably, it fit the narrative of the fic pretty well. So, if some of the music choices seem very....."Late 00s", that is because this mix is almost a decade old >.> This entire section of figure skating fandom is very Nostalgia, I figure, why not just lean into that.
> 
> I had a lot of section breaks to fill, and the music didn't quite fit all of the story beats, so there's a few songs that aren't on the soundtrack—which is presented in my original fanmix "narrative" order, rather than the order in which they appear in the story (many appear multiple times)—listed at the bottom. I wasn't able to get track 3, "Make This Go On Forever", into the podfic, largely because that's a pretty Evan POV song and the story is from Johnny's POV.
> 
> I'm so glad I finally have good use/reason to release this; truly, fanwork karma :)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. My FIGURE SKATING FEELS have been increased 100000% again by this Olympics and I HAVE SO MANY OF THEM ;_______________; And also holy shit, it's been a LONG-ASS TIME since 2010, it took me like 30 minutes into my first recording session to realize that "Tara" was Johnny's publicist from 2010 (dunno if she still is??) and not Tara Lipinski XD However, despite that, and the fact that no else has given a shit about Evan Lyscaek in over 5 years, [Johnny hasn't forgotten](https://www.instagram.com/p/BeHmPIeArld/) (this was posted in JANUARY 2018, a frigging MONTH AGO.) I fully stand behind [this tweet](https://twitter.com/bessyboo/status/966447124954140673).
> 
> A million thanks to linzoid, girlpearl, and forzandopod for music betaing!


End file.
